


Merry Christmas

by Ellygattina



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellygattina/pseuds/Ellygattina
Summary: Una raccolta di storie slegate tra loro con protagonisti i personaggi di Edens Zero alle prese con il Natale.Day 2: MaglioneDay 4: PiumoneDay 8: Lettera a Babbo NataleDay 9: NeveDay 11: Pattinaggio sul ghiaccioDay 12: Regali di NataleDay 15: Biglietti / messaggi natalizi[…]*Questa raccolta partecipa all'Advent Calendar 2020 creato dal gruppo fb Fairy Tail & Edens Zero Italian fan group.*(Raccolta presente anche su Efp con lo stesso nickname.)
Relationships: Homura Kogetsu/Weisz Steiner, Shiki Granbell/Rebecca
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

_**Day 2 : Maglione** _

Homura, impegnata nei preparativi per uscire sotto la neve con Weisz, si perse un attimo a rimirarsi nello specchio da tutte le angolazioni. Era sempre felice di ritrovare ogni anno nell'armadio, come un vecchio amico, il suo maglione preferito e indossarlo di nuovo all'arrivo dell'inverno le dava la piacevole impressione che il Natale fosse ormai alle porte.  
«Sei pronta?» domandò il suo ragazzo entrando.  
«Prendo il cappotto e arrivo» rispose lei con un dolce sorriso, ancora persa nei suoi pensieri, ricordandosi dopo che doveva ancora pettinarsi.  
Weisz sorrise a sua volta, suo malgrado intenerito, e scosse la testa prima di tornare in salotto. Quel maglione rosso con una renna davanti e i fiocchi di neve intorno era piuttosto ridicolo su una ragazza della sua età ma sapeva anche quanto le piacesse ed era in momenti come quello che Homura gli ispirava una tenerezza che mai avrebbe creduto di poter provare nei confronti di un'altra persona. Era incredibile infatti come un vecchio golf riuscisse a darle un'aria da bambina indifesa quando, di solito, dimostrava invece una forza e una maturità davvero notevoli, ma quel pomeriggio non aveva fatto eccezione.

  


Prompt: Maglione

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! Non chiedetemi come mi sia venuta in mente questa cosa ma l'ho scritta di getto e non aveva senso cancellare tutto. Spero vi sia piaciuta, nonostante la vagonata di fluff e il probabile OOC, e che continuerete a seguirmi fino alla fine della raccolta. Fatemi sapere che ve ne pare di questa prima flash, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo. <3  
Come ho accennato nell'introduzione, la raccolta partecipa all'iniziativa natalizia del gruppo facebook “Fairy Tail & Edens Zero Italian fan group”. Se a qualcuno andasse di raggiungerci e conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere di Mashima, potrà trovarci [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :3  
Ci vediamo domani (o almeno spero) nel fandom di Fairy Tail per la prossima casellina di questo calendario e invito scrittori e disegnatori a unirsi all'iniziativa in qualsiasi momento. Come avrete capito, è aperta ai fandom di Fairy Tail ed Edens Zero e troverete tutte le informazioni sul gruppo.  
Un bacio e buona serata!  
Ellygattina


	2. Day 4: Piumone

_**Day 4 : Piumone** _

Rebecca, finalmente decisasi a spegnere la luce della sua camera, si avvolse ben stretta nel piumone, beandosi del suo calore mentre abbracciava Happy.  
Amava quella sensazione di tepore che si diffondeva pian piano e ogni volta non poteva fare a meno di ripensare alla prima volta che l'aveva provata. Era stato quando il professor Weisz aveva deciso di prendersela in casa, offrendole un letto vero e proprio con delle coperte morbide e profumate.  
Era stato strano e persino spaventoso, la prima notte, ma dal momento che in quel periodo iniziava già a fare freddo la sera, accoccolarsi al calduccio in una stanza priva di spifferi si era rivelata una goduria e la piccola Rebecca, abituatasi in fretta alle nuove sensazioni, aveva dormito tranquilla e felice come non ricordava di aver mai fatto.  
Erano passati anni da allora ma la ragazza ricordava perfettamente ogni più piccolo dettaglio della vicenda, e quando tirava fuori il piumone in vista dell'inverno, non poteva evitare di ripensarci. Cosa ne sarebbe stato di lei se quel giorno il professore non l'avesse aiutata in ogni modo possibile? A volte se lo domandava ancora e la risposta le faceva sempre venire i brividi, costringendola ad accantonare il pensiero e concentrarsi su altro.  
Ormai sul punto di cedere al sonno, si accoccolò meglio sotto il piumone e chiuse gli occhi con un lieve sorriso, ringraziando di nuovo tra sé il suo salvatore mentre il pelo morbido di Happy le accarezzava la pelle, accentuando la sensazione di dolcezza e tepore che la accompagnò presto nel mondo dei sogni.

  


Prompt: Piumone

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per aver letto fin qui! Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta e di essere riuscita a trasmettere ciò che avevo in mente, nonostante la brevità. Grazie intanto per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo. <3  
Vi ricordo che la raccolta partecipa all'iniziativa natalizia del gruppo facebook “Fairy Tail & Edens Zero Italian fan group”. Se a qualcuno andasse di raggiungerci e conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere di Mashima (o fosse intenzionato a partecipare al nostro Advent Calendar), potrà trovarci [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :3  
Non ho ancora deciso il fandom della prossima storia del calendario, ma vi do comunque appuntamento a domani. Se volete essere sempre aggiornati sulle mie pubblicazioni, potete trovarmi anche sulla [mia pagina facebook](https://www.facebook.com/Ellygattina-102660824785299), dove posto da qualche mese le mie color e i link delle fanfiction.  
Buonanotte e buona giornata per domani!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	3. Day 8: Lettera a Babbo Natale

_**Day 8 : Lettera a Babbo Natale** _

Rebecca non aveva mai scritto lettere a Babbo Natale ma un giorno di dicembre il professor Weisz, pochi mesi dopo aver deciso di prenderla con sé, le parlò di questa tradizione che la piccola aveva sempre osservato a distanza senza capirci molto. Le era capitato, infatti, di sentire bambini affermare che gli avrebbero chiesto questo o quello mentre guardavano le vetrine dei negozi di giocattoli ma immaginava si trattasse di un nonno con tanti nipoti o qualcosa del genere e si limitava a sospirare sconsolata con una leggera invidia. Lei non aveva parenti e nessuno le avrebbe mai regalato nulla...  
Il racconto del professore le aprì un mondo e il giorno dopo, quando andarono insieme a fare la spesa, si permise, per la prima volta, di osservare quelle meraviglie che negli anni aveva imparato a ignorare.  
Rimase lì a lungo a passare in rassegna gli articoli esposti con gli occhi che brillavano, ancora incredula per ciò che le sue orecchie avevano sentito chissà quante ore prima, mentre l'uomo la guardava commosso. Non poteva sapere che in lei rivedeva se stesso da bambino e che per questo aveva deciso di adottarla ma al momento non le importava. Era ancora piccola e troppo presa dalla novità per farsi tante domande al riguardo e quando finalmente riuscì a staccarsi dalla vetrina all'ennesimo brivido di freddo, che con le brutte esperienze di una vita per strada aveva imparato ad associare a un grave pericolo se non fosse corsa ai ripari, non si rese nemmeno conto della strana espressione del suo viso.  
Una volta al sicuro in un ambiente caldo e riparato del gelido vento invernale, si sedette al tavolo e rifletté a lungo su cosa avrebbe dovuto scrivere. Le sembrava strano chiedere cose del genere a qualcuno che non conosceva nemmeno ma alla fine, con l'aiuto del professore, mise giù la sua prima lettera, che chiuse con le manine tremanti per l'eccitazione domandandosi se il gentile vecchietto dagli abiti rossi foderati di pelliccia avrebbe davvero esaudito le sue richieste.

  


Prompt: Lettera a Babbo Natale

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! Non è stato facile scrivere questa storia ma spero di aver reso bene i sentimenti della piccola Rebecca, alle prese con la sua prima letterina. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
Vi ricordo che la raccolta partecipa all'iniziativa natalizia del gruppo facebook “Fairy Tail & Edens Zero Italian fan group”. Se a qualcuno andasse di raggiungerci e conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere di Mashima (o fosse intenzionato a partecipare al nostro Advent Calendar), potrà trovarci [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :3  
Non ho ancora deciso il fandom della prossima storia del calendario, ma vi do comunque appuntamento a domani. Se volete essere sempre aggiornati sulle mie pubblicazioni, potete trovarmi anche sulla [mia pagina facebook](https://www.facebook.com/Ellygattina-102660824785299), dove posto da qualche mese le mie color e i link delle fanfiction.  
Buonanotte e buona giornata per domani!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	4. Day 9: Neve

_**Day 9 : Neve** _

C'era stata un'abbondante nevicata a Bluegarden e molti, quel sabato mattina, avevano deciso di approfittarne, affollando i parchi della città per godersi quella gioia inaspettata. Non capitava spesso, infatti, che la neve si fermasse a terra e bisognava festeggiare l'evento.  
Tra le tante persone in giro c'erano anche Rebecca, Shiki, Homura e Weisz, che una volta trovatisi un angolo ancora libero, decisero di tornare bambini per un po', dando vita a una furiosa battaglia a palle di neve senza esclusione di colpi. Le alleanze si formavano e si scioglievano alla velocità della luce e tutti si ritrovarono più volte con la faccia piena di neve mentre correvano qua e là, nascondendosi dietro gli alberi o qualunque altra cosa per sfuggire al tiro incrociato e riprendere un attimo fiato. Avevano tutti un'ottima mira e una buona potenza di tiro, quindi, se puntavano qualcuno, in genere lo colpivano anche, con forza, nei posti più impensati, ridendo come matti alle proteste del malcapitato.  
Ben presto si accorsero di essere tutti bagnati e dovettero tornare a casa ad asciugarsi, ma per il pomeriggio concordarono di vedersi di nuovo per fare insieme un enorme pupazzo di neve che attirò subito l'attenzione dei bambini che giocavano nelle vicinanze. Le vecchie abitudini andavano rispettate e non si sarebbero sentiti a posto con se stessi se avessero rinunciato a quel classico passatempo invernale.

  


Prompt: Neve

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! La storia non è venuta esattamente come mi aspettavo ma mi sono divertita un sacco a immaginare la scena e spero di aver strappato un sorriso anche a voi. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate di questa piccola follia, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
Vi ricordo che la raccolta partecipa all'iniziativa natalizia del gruppo facebook “Fairy Tail & Edens Zero Italian fan group”. Se a qualcuno andasse di raggiungerci e conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere di Mashima (o fosse intenzionato a partecipare al nostro Advent Calendar), potrà trovarci [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :3  
Appuntamento a domani nel fandom di Fairy Tail per la prossima storia, se vi va, e ricordate che se volete essere sempre aggiornati sulle mie pubblicazioni, potete trovarmi anche sulla [mia pagina facebook](https://www.facebook.com/Ellygattina-102660824785299), dove posto da qualche mese le mie color e i link delle fanfiction.  
Un bacio e buona serata!  
Ellygattina


	5. Day 15: Biglietti / messaggi natalizi

_**Day 15 : Biglietti / messaggi natalizi** _

Era quasi Natale e Rebecca, come ogni anno in quel periodo, stava preparando i biglietti che avrebbero accompagnato i regali per i suoi amici. Era brava a disegnare e le piaceva dare un tocco personale ai propri pacchetti con i cartoncini che decorava con le sue mani. Ciascuno di essi, qualunque fosse la tecnica con cui l'avrebbe realizzato, conteneva un soggetto che sapeva sarebbe piaciuto al destinatario e il tutto era completato da una breve frase natalizia scritta in caratteri svolazzanti.  
Con l'avvicinarsi delle feste, Rebecca passava ogni momento libero a disegnare, osservando compiaciuta il lavoro che lentamente prendeva forma senza nemmeno accorgersi della stanchezza. Amava realizzare quelle piccole opere d'arte per le persone a cui teneva di più e anche quella sera, nonostante l'ora tarda, rifiniva con i pennelli le ombreggiature di un albero coperto di neve mentre Happy, acciambellato in un angolo della sua scrivania, la teneva d'occhio con aria assonnata.

  
Prompt: Biglietti / messaggi natalizi

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! Anche questa fic mi ha messa parecchio in difficoltà ma spero vi sia piaciuta. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
Vi ricordo che la raccolta partecipa all'iniziativa natalizia del gruppo facebook “Fairy Tail & Edens Zero Italian fan group”. Se a qualcuno andasse di raggiungerci e conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere di Mashima (o fosse intenzionato a partecipare al nostro Advent Calendar), potrà trovarci [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :3  
Appuntamento a domani nel fandom di Fairy Tail per la prossima storia, se vi va, e ricordate che se volete essere sempre aggiornati sulle mie pubblicazioni, potete trovarmi anche sulla [mia pagina facebook](https://www.facebook.com/Ellygattina-102660824785299), dove posto da qualche mese le mie color e i link delle fanfiction.  
Buona serata e buonanotte per dopo!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	6. Day 12: Regali di Natale

_**Day 12 : Regali di Natale** _

Mancavano pochi giorni a Natale e Homura e Rebecca avevano deciso di comprare insieme i regali per i loro amici. Si diedero quindi appuntamento in centro dopo la scuola e iniziarono a fare il giro dei negozi in cerca di idee. Per alcuni era facile, ma per altri, nonostante le discrete indagini che avevano compiuto nei giorni precedenti, si stava rivelando più complicato del previsto. Erano determinate, però, a trovare quello giusto per tutti e così, cercando di sopportare la folla e facendosi consigliare di tanto in tanto da qualche commessa, valutarono insieme le varie possibilità. Era incredibile la confusione che c'era ovunque in quel periodo ma le ragazze si divertirono comunque a osservare e commentare i tanti oggetti esposti, provando a immaginare le facce dei loro amici se gliene avessero regalato uno.  
Quando uscirono dall'ultimo negozio era quasi ora di cena ma erano soddisfatte dei loro acquisti, che a questo punto avrebbero incartato, da sole o con l'aiuto dell'altra, nei giorni successivi. Per fortuna la parte più difficile era andata e tutto sommato in due era stata anche piacevole.  
Si scambiarono un'ultima occhiata prima di salutarsi e il sorriso nacque spontaneo sui volti di entrambe. Era bello sapere di poter sempre contare sull'amica e anche questa volta non aveva fatto eccezione.

  


Prompt: Regali di Natale

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! Questa fic mi ha messa davvero in difficoltà ma spero vi sia piaciuta e di aver reso al meglio le idee che avevo in mente. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
A tra poco con la prossima fic di questa raccolta, spero!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


	7. Day 11: Pattinaggio sul ghiaccio

_**Day 11 : Pattinaggio sul ghiaccio** _

Rebecca aveva sempre amato pattinare e quando poteva andava al palazzo del ghiaccio di Bluegarden per esercitarsi un po'. Da ragazzina aveva fatto per qualche anno pattinaggio artistico ma l'impegno crescente per la scuola prima e il lavoro poi l'avevano costretta a smettere e adesso era diventato un hobby che si concedeva ogni tanto.  
Felice, indossò i suoi pattini e scese in pista, iniziando presto a volteggiare a ritmo di musica come le era stato insegnato. Era bello scivolare libera sul ghiaccio e sebbene non avesse potuto realizzare il sogno di diventare una professionista, era comunque soddisfatta. Al momento ne aveva sofferto ma alla fine aveva trovato il lato positivo di non avere i requisiti necessari per farne il proprio lavoro e adesso poteva godersi anche di più il poco tempo che riusciva a dedicargli.  
Quando il brano finì, si fermò un attimo a riprendere fiato con un'ultima piroetta e in quel momento sentì una voce sconosciuta.  
«Sei bravissima!» aveva infatti esclamato una ragazzina dai corti capelli rosa tagliati a caschetto che la guardava ammirata dal bordo della pista.  
«Grazie» le rispose Rebecca, stupita. Non si era accorta che ci fosse anche qualcun altro e sperò di non aver disturbato mentre era persa nel suo mondo. «Vieni pure al centro, non ti vengo addosso» la invitò un attimo dopo, vedendo che non accennava a staccarsi.  
«Mi piacerebbe ma... non ci riesco» ammise la ragazzina abbassando la testa.  
«Sono le prime volte che pattini?» le chiese la bionda dolcemente, dando una rapida occhiata intorno alla pista. Era strano che una principiante fosse lì da sola ma non vedeva nessun altro.  
«Sì... Ho un'amica che mi sta insegnando ma mi ha dato buca all'ultimo momento. Ho pensato di provare lo stesso, visto che ormai ero già qui, ma non è stata una grande idea. Forse è meglio che torni con lei un'altra volta» le spiegò tristemente, senza osare guardarla.  
«Posso insegnarti io, se vuoi» si offrì Rebecca intenerita.  
«Lo faresti davvero?» chiese incredula la ragazzina.  
«Certo» confermò la bionda con un grande sorriso.  
«Ne sei sicura? Tu sei così brava e io non so nemmeno stare in piedi» insistette la piccola un po' imbarazzata. L'offerta le faceva piacere, ovviamente, ma non voleva disturbare.  
«Tranquilla, non è un problema. Sono qui già da un po' e non stavo facendo nulla di particolare. Ti insegno volentieri, visto che ci tieni tanto» disse Rebecca sorridendo.  
«Grazie allora» accettò finalmente la ragazzina con gli occhi che brillavano e un dolce sorriso. Erano anni che le sarebbe piaciuto provare a pattinare ma solo di recente aveva conosciuto una persona già esperta che potesse accompagnarla. Purtroppo i genitori dell'amica, proprietari di un negozio, le chiedevano spesso di aiutarli dopo la scuola e non era la prima volta che mancava per questo a un appuntamento di qualunque tipo.  
«Il mio nome è Rebecca» si presentò la più grande avvicinandosi.  
«Piacere di conoscerti! Io sono Pino» disse a sua volta la piccola.  
La bionda sorrise e le mostrò la posizione corretta per stare in equilibrio, aiutandola piano a staccarsi dal bordo e impedendole di cadere ai primi tentativi. Scoprì che Pino era un'ottima allieva e poco dopo le due scivolavano insieme per tutta la pista, chiacchierando senza sosta e scambiandosi alla fine il numero di telefono per potersi rivedere, nella speranza che la volta successiva l'amica della ragazzina riuscisse a raggiungerle. Erano tre appassionate e sarebbe stato bello condividere il loro interesse per il pattinaggio.

  


Prompt: Pattinaggio sul ghiaccio

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! Non chiedetemi come mi sia venuto in mente tutto ciò ma spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta. Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, e grazie a tutti per il tempo che mi avete dedicato anche solo leggendo.  
A tra poco con la prossima fic di questa raccolta, spero!  
Un bacio,  
Ellygattina


End file.
